


HOW TO WRITE: An original series

by Fishyqueen123



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Newt Scamander, Multi, Newt is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyqueen123/pseuds/Fishyqueen123
Summary: A/N: This is my first series for fanfic writers who need help. Please contact me if you need to!





	1. Bucky Barnes

In my short 13 years of life, I have read countless fanfictions of Marvel one-shots, imagines and stories. I enjoyed them of course, but only a few. My favourite character is James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky Barnes). He is a character who has gone through pain and agony but still carries on strong. As I said, only a few of the fanfictions I have read are actually good. These authors know what they are writing, in-depth characters who actually is the same person from the movie. That is what I am going to write about today.

Let’s explore the personality of Bucky Barnes (pre-Winter Soldier). He is flirtatious, confident and carefree. He is also kind, seeing that he helped a lesbian couple get to their destination. If you’re an author who likes wants to write a fanfiction about 1940 Bucky, all you have to do is to include these specific details of his personality (this works in every movie btw). Watch the movie a couple of times, study how he acts in a situation and how he acts around women (if you’re writing a romance fanfic). 

Now we have the Winter Soldier. He has been tortured by Hydra for 70 years and has been transformed into a brainwashed cyborg assassin. He isn’t Bucky anymore. Just an empty shell of what he used to be. He has the code words encrypted into his mind, having flashbacks and nightmares about his past. If you are writing a fanfic about this version of Bucky, be careful. It’s just a warning. You must include realistic aspects about his past. Abused victims will often flinch if you touch them, very cautious and shy, sensitive and will always need support. To make Bucky an actual believable abused character, please do put these in. Otherwise, the fanfic will be bland and incredibly incorrect. I’ve read fanfics that make WS! Bucky flirtatious and that makes me extremely uncomfortable. Like, you know he’s not going to act like that, but he does in the text that you’re reading. It just makes me shake my head.

I’ve given you guys an idea of writing about Bucky Barnes. I take requests on my HOW TO WRITE series so feel free to comment below. Next up will be Newt Scamander from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them so be hyped! See ya later!


	2. Newt Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is accurate!

As we all know, the Harry Potter universe is exemplary and has some of the best stories we all read today. JK Rowling is an extremely talented author and has inspired many young writers who aspire in following her paths. However, this has unfortunately spawned many BAD stories. Yes, especially ‘My Immortal’ because hoo boi, it is HORRIBLE. DON’T READ IT OTHERWISE YOU WILL LOSE ALL YOUR BRAIN CELLS.

 

Thank you. But now, we have moved on. Not the nostalgic Harry Potter series, but a new start. But as a prequel. Yes, I am talking about Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them (FBAWTFT). We love the likeable characters and the surprisingly sad plot (I shed a few tears!). I was browsing through the fanfictions and a few caught my eye. I read them, and I was pleasantly astounded by the level of detail. However, in every single fanfic community, I have come across a few that had extremely incorrectly portrayed characters. Which is why I decided to write about it today. Most FBAWTFT fanfics are about Newt and I’m kind of disappointed with the amount of carelessness put into his character. Also, Eddie Redmayne believes Newt to have autism (Aspergers to be precise) and plays him with that thought in mind. 

 

As I continue, let’s talk about his personality. When talking to people he never really looks them in the eye, shoulders slightly hunched and speaking in a very soft voice. (insert excerpt) Many people misinterpreted his personality and turned him into another bland, uninteresting character. In the movie, Newt is more confident around his animals other than his human companions. He is also a very emotional person, he has tears in his eyes when he is about to give away Pickett to Gnarlak in the pub. When Jacob Kowalski was about to step out to the rain, the main characters share a moving and touching goodbye. We can see Newt blinking back tears to his friend.

 

These specific details MUST be included. If you are writing a romance fanfic, you must examine how he acts around Tina. You might notice how he steals a glance at her every once and a while. It’s cute. Also, don’t make Newt stutter too much. He’s not THAT shy, and it just makes him look out of character. Make him a really nurturing person, a true Hufflepuff because that’s who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request and comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This series will stretch. If there are any requests on other fandoms, I will add on in the tags.


End file.
